Thirsty
by Zokero
Summary: A group of common backyard animals find a hidden pond. But when they drink the water, their lives change drastically. THIS IS NOT ABOUT GREEK MYTHOLOGY. It just wouldn't let me make my own catagory. this is an origional story.
1. Noon's Meetings

Thirsty  
Chapter 1: Noon's Meetings  
Loud clanging noises zipped by as Transis dug through the tall, lustrous silver canister of garbage. His friend Nestit looked around anxiously as he watched Transis search the garbage. Transis was a large white rat, about the size of a rabbit. Nestit was a brown mole, who is kind of jumpy.  
It was about noon, mid October and the air smelled of honey and maple. Nestit started tugging at the rainbow striped bandanna tied around his neck. "You know Transis, I could just dig for worms. The humans don't like it when we mess with their junk. They'll try to kill us if they see us!"  
"Yes you could. But why get your paws dirty? Also that kind of take's the fun out of it. These are the most wasteful humans on the street. Besides! That's the thrill of adventure!"  
"Getting killed? Is that what you want? For our hides to be hung on display?"  
"Danger! Adrenalin! It gets the heart pumping!"  
"So does digging. But NOO! You won't try that!"  
"Only pure suspense can do that. And that isn't what my claws are made for. Jackpot!"  
With some difficulty, Transis pulled out a box of pizza(extra large meat lover's with extra cheese, extra meat and stuffed crust) with one piece missing, a biscuit, and a wheel of cheese. "Alright! You win," Nestit said, annoyed. Transis rolled his eyes. Why was he such a cry baby? "Where's Andrends? He should be back by now."  
"Mmph, I don't know," Transis said through a mouthful of pizza.  
"Hey! No see-food!" Nestit scolded.  
"Whatever. Lets go to where he said to meet him."

Kagla chewed her food with relish. She was a black rabbit, and the black lamb in her family. She was always collecting human junk(they just leave their stuff everywhere!). Also, she was the only one of her siblings without birth defects(her parents are twins and both pure bred in all of their physical traits). She was quite lucky. She had four sisters and one brother. One of her sisters had three ears, another hat twelve legs, another had five heads, the final sister had fangs, horns, and spikes all over. Her brother had wings(he was pretty good with them). She munched the wild strawberries thoughtfully. She looked over at her friend Nudstok. He was a tortoise. He was chomping away on his maple leaves, slowly but surely. He was always tantalizingly slow at everything, but Kagla didn't mind. She wasn't cocky like the rabbit in The Tortoise and the Hare. She could always carry Nudstok when they needed to go somewhere. Nudstok finished his leaves. "I'm tired. Let's get some sleep," Nudstok yawned.  
"In a bit. It's still bright out.  
" okay. Let's try to find a water source."  
"That's a good idea," Kagla agreed. They stopped by Kagla's den to gather her belongings. They started walking due east. Kagla had all of her stuff inside of a hanker chief (she had four others).

"Man I hate my owner!" Joe said as he and his friend, Ranzor walked through the town. Joe was a jack-russel, and Ranzor was a blue-jay.  
"Okay, what did he do this time?" Ranzor asked.  
"He was throwing rotten eggs at me! Who does that? No one in the right mind throws eggs at their dog! He also has a pretty suckish aim. Not one of them hit me!" Needless to say that Joe had a very abusive owner.  
"You should run away. Think! You'll be free to do as you please!"  
"Hey, that's actually a great idea! But where do I start?"  
"Just don't go back to the house. You're already outside," Ranzor suggested.  
"Oh! Okay, sure! Let's find a lake or something so we won't have to use the birdbath.  
"Sure. I know a possible place a few hours away. Just follow me."  
"Let's get something to eat first. I'm starving. Let's go trash picking!"  
"Sure! I'm pretty hungry too. Oh, wait. Let's get rid of that collar first. " Ranzor started pecking at Joe's collar. After a few seconds, the leather belt fell from Joe's neck. "That's better," Ranzor chirped. Joe stretched his neck.  
"That does feel better. Thanks. "  
"You're welcome. "  
They traveled for two minutes before finding the trash pile.

As Nestit burrowed through the dirt and clay, Transis was waiting for Andrends. Transis could be a little care free sometimes, but Nestit still considered him best-friend material. Nestit felt entirely at home when he was digging. Nothing else seemed to appeal to him as much. He could dig a mile and a half in just an hour.  
Transis was mumbling to himself. Something about Andrends not being back yet. Nestit was digging for about three hours when something hard and dry brushed against his claws. He stopped dead in his tracks. He dug around it and pulled it into the tunnel. Nestit thought his mind was going to explode when he realized that he had just discovered the cranium of a velociraptor.  
The stone skull slid perfectly onto Nestit's head. He could also see out of the eye sockets. It was the perfect helmet, and it fit like a glove. Even the mandible fit on his lower jaw. He clawed around some more and found the rest of that skeleton, then most of the bones of the whole pack of four, two baby pterodactyls and a baby triceratops. Eureka! The claws and limbs can be used for weapons. The rib cages could be breast plates. The fingers and toes would make the perfect handles for small tools. He untied his bandanna and scooped up the bones. He decided to keep the helmet on and retied the hankie like a backpack(all those bones shouldn't have fit in there).  
Nestit really expected Transis' jaw to hit the ground, and it did. At first he didn't know what was coming out of the hole. Transis loved the idea of body armor and weapons. Once they had all of their armor pieces on, Transis went to go find some rocks and vines to tie to the fossils for the weapons. "I'll wait here in case Andrends comes back," Nestit suggested.  
"Um, okay, if you say so."  
Transis was always trying to get everyone to do something other than standing around doing nothing.

Nudstok dozed lazily on his log. He dreamed he was at the edge of a pond. There was a muskrat beside him, tan coat and skinny. "Where are we?" Nudstok asked. The rodent made no acknowledgement the it heard Nudstok. Instead, it took a leaf and scooped up some of the pond water(glowing green, Nudstok observed), and took it over to a young sapling. The muskrat poured the water over the young tree. Both the muskrat and Nudstok yelled in surprise as the shrub burst into bloom. In seconds the sapling broke into numerous branches. Each twig sprouted a blossom which quickly shed their golden petals, then melted into ripe peaches. The peaches gave off a warm, golden glow.  
Suddenly the seen changed. Nudstok started moving backwards. He turned, and faster and faster, he zoomed forward, winding around and between trees, and skipping over rocks and roots. His face felt like it was peeling off. His eyes widened as he came to a familiar clearing. He went to where he was sleeping, and he slowly fused with his body. Everything went black, and an image appeared. A glowing map with a red pathway imbedded itself into his brain.  
Nudstok bolted up with a yell. Kagla woke up and walked over to him. Nudstok, still remembering the map, told her about the vision.  
"This sounds serious. Do you still remember the way?"  
" three miles 95 degrees Northeast from this location," Nudstok said, as if in a trans. How did he know that?  
"Let's go then. " she sounded pretty enthusiastic. Nudstok guessed she really needed some water. It made sense. He was pretty thirsty himself.  
"Okay then. Let's go."

**Ok there's my first chapter. Be sure to reveiw I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! :**


	2. Dry Throat

**ZOKERO- OK here's my next chapter. Please reviw and-**

**TRANSIS- Shut up! people want to read the STORY! Not your despret attempt to get reviews.**

**ZOKERO- I'm not despret!**

**TRANSIS- Sure!**

Chapter 2: Dry Throat  
Ranzor examined the waste. There was a box of half-eaten pizza (with all he goods, he observed) and piece of an English muffin.  
"Wow! Let's eat!"  
Joe bolted toward the food and started chomping a piece of pizza. Ranzor wanted to protest, but decided not to say anything.  
Even being an herbivore, Ranzor found the pizza delicious. Someone had been there before them. Rats, by the looks of it. And a raccoon too maybe? He didn't know. He finished the biscuit. Joe knocked over the can to find more food. Wow. Joe could really be a slob sometimes. Joe found a bag of unopened jellybeans. "Score!" Joe said. They were pretty good.  
Ranzor flew though the air. Looking below he beheld everything. Trees, hilltops, houses, all to be seen. His friend Joe ran underneath him. Ranzor dived, pulled up, did a backflip, and topped it off with a barrel roll.  
He heard a familiar cheering. Ranzor looked to his right and saw his friend, Marebna. She was a gold finch, and huge for her species. She was barely smaller than Ranzor, and also had a very similar personality. She could be a little weird sometimes. He didn't know why.  
"Nice acrobatics!" She tweeted.  
"Thanks!" Ranzor called back. Marebna looked down slightly, and smiled. It was was very odd and Ranzor asked what she was doing. She suddenly looked up and glanced in all directions.  
"What? What are you talking about?" She stammered. Ranzor rolled his eyes and continued his flying. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked.  
"We're looking for a small pond," Ranzor answered.  
"Oh, cool! Can I come with?"  
"Sure!"

Andrends raced through the forest. He crashed into logs and tripped over tree roots. He had to get back to his friends and tell them about the pond… and to get away from the snake. It was slithering effortlessly behind him. Although Andrends was much faster, he would eventually run out of energy and slow down, leaving him at the mercy of the hungry viper that pursued him.  
But Andrends had been running for over two hours, and he hadn't slowed down yet. He was an extremely fast runner. He could run forty yards in just an hour. He knew he had to be close to the waiting spot, and that only with his freinds' help could he fight off the menace. He ran for another hour. He has really getting thirsty now. But what was the source of this energy? Was it the peaches? Probably. They were glowing gold. Another thirty minutes and the forest became more and more familiar. He started to see a clearing up ahead. The waiting spot! He was saved- if he could make it in time. The snake was gaining on him. Andrends could hear its hissing voice.  
"Come back here! I promisssss i'll make it quick!"  
"I'll passsss, thank you very much," Andrends mocked. The clearing was getting closer. A few more minutes and the suspense will be over. Almost there.  
"Yes, almost-" snap.

Kagla carried Nudstok on her back, along with all of her other stuff. She had strapped her video camera to her forehead, to video the journey. She was moving swiftly, with long, balanced bounds. Nudstok was sleeping. As usual. Nothing interesting happened for the first hour. The dryness of her mouth was starting to get agonizing. Another two hours and she heard a cry of pain nearby. She paused, then bolted in the direction of the scream. When she got there, she saw a muskrat and a rattlesnake, who had the muskrat by the tail. Kagla put her belongings down and got out her fake teeth, which were made of bits of broken glass and metal. She put them on, and snuck up on the snake. The muskrat was putting up a good fight, but the reptile was winning. She bit down hard on the snakes neck, and it instantly let go of the muskrat. The rattler turned, and tried to catch the attacker.  
Kagla bit down harder, tasting the blood. It was so disgusting. She felt the urge to release her grip. Suddenly she went for a ride. The snake was sill chasing the muskrat! What an idiot! After a few minutes they all came into a clearing. That's when the freak show started. She saw some strange creature with bone armor. It started running towards the snake.

Nestit charged at the snake. He held the raptor's forearm in his hand. He swung, and maimed the rattler. It went limp. Blood. Everywhere.  
"Yuck," Nestit said. He looked up and saw Andrends and a black rabbit, but it had something protruding from its head and mouth. It spat.  
"What are you?" It asked. It was a female voice. Just then Transis came scampering into the clearing.  
"Hey Nestit! I found the- uh, what happened here?"  
"This snake came chasing Andrends with that rabbit ridding on his back," Nestit explained, taking off his helmet.  
"Oh! Your a mole. I thought you were some kind of alien or something," the rabbit said. "What about your friend?" Transis took off his helmet. "Oh. That's pretty cool, with the bone armor."  
"Well we have a lot of them, you want a set?"  
"Sure!" The outfitted her and Andrends. They also  
Got her stuff into the clearing. She was traveling with a very small tortuous.  
"So what's your name?"  
"Kagla. "  
The tortuous squawked something at Andrends, who cocked his head.  
"What?" He asked.  
"He said that you were in his dream. "  
"You speak turtortish?" Nestit asked.  
"Yeah. This is Nudstok. " she gestured toward the tortoise.  
"Okay. Well I'm Transis. This is Andrends, and this is Nestit. Nice to meet you. "  
"So where are you guys going?" Kagla asked.  
All eyes turned to Andrends.


End file.
